Dante Kral
"May be a Demon, but I ain't the Devil". Dante saying to Gyokuro Shuzen Appearance Dante looks like a 17 year old teenager, but being a Demon, he has silver hair and bright red eyes. His pale skin makes others think he is a vampire, he also looks like Moka Akahiya when she has her Rosario off. When Dante enters a small part of his Devil Trigger, Dante's eyes change to violet purple and his fangs come out. Personality Dante has a rebellious attitude when someone wants to fight him, but most of the time Dante tends to listen to others and is very loyal to his friends. If Dante enters the small part of his Devil Trigger, he is very rebellious and will do anything to piss his enemies off, and insults them by calling them weak or pathetic. Likes and Dislikes Dante is like anybody else, he has his likes and his dislikes. Dante's likes are: Dante's dislikes are: . Alcohol . Wearing formal things . Kurumu . Being shot at . Fights . Getting killed . His two trusty Desert Eagles . Churches History Dante Kral is 10,000 years old, when he was 18 years old he fought in a war between Elemental Demons and his own kind and the leader of hell, Lucifer. When he fought against Lucifer, he trapped him and every other Demon in a portal that he created, when he had closed it, he became the last of his kind to walk the earth. At 5,000 years old he met a young vampire named Roy Solomon, they fought each time they met but became friends when the portal Dante created was going to be opened. Dante, Roy, his parents and his three siblings went to prevent that from happening. They arrived at the gate but were too late, a shaman name Dooko unleashed the Demons and Lucifer out into the human world, but Dante fought hard to defeat them but when Lucifer went to grab him but Dante's parents jumped in the way and were taken into the portal and it closed leaving Dante to deal with his siblings and Roy. After the events of the reopening portal, Dante met Akasha Bloodriver whilst fighting a monster that wanted to kill a kingdom of humans, he fought against her till Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai came and stopped them from killing each other, they thought he was a vampire but when Akasha tasted his blood, she looked at Tenmei and Touhou and told them he was a Demon, they were shocked and let him go. Three years later, he meets Akasha Bloodriver, Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai again as they are fighting a large monster which attacked a human village, Dante saw them being thrown around and being bashed around. Dante aided them by jumping inside the creature and burning it inside out. When he killed the monster, he joined the other three and he agreed to train them to fight and use their powers. After 1,000 years Akasha Bloodriver, Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai became the Three Darks Lords and also became close friends to Dante. Dante helped them to protect the humans and helped find Yokai Academy, he gave them a certain power, Touhou was given the power to change from young to old, Tenmei was given the power to created force fields to trap his enemies and other things and Akasha became a powerful vampire called a Shinso. Dante became really close to Akasha Bloodriver, and when she gave birth to Moka Akashiya, he became her godfather and her teacher. When Dante was called by Akasha to help Moka, he came and saw Moka, she attacked him but let her do so, he hit her and when she had calmed down, he taught her how to fight, use her powers and how to calm her attitude. When it was Moka's tenth birthday he came to give her a gift, it was a fire ring that Dante had forged from the fires of hell, he then met Moka's half sisters, Kokoa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen and Akua Shuzen, he didn't like Akua because he knew something wasn't right about her, he ignored it and continued to make Moka's tenth birthday a happy memory for her. But when Akasha send Moka away, he watched her as the car she was in drove away leaving him in the middle of the road. Dante saw Akua attack Akasha, he defended Akasha but was cut into tiny pieces, killing him, or so Akua thought. He regenerated and fought again to protect Akasha, but when Moka came and used her Shinso powers, she woke up a powerful old vampire called Alucard and it took Moka to absorb her, Dante had to team up with Akua and Akasha to save Moka, Dante used his two trusty Desert Eagles with explosive bullets to distract Alucard, but when he saw Akasha fell into Alucard. He ran to Moka and got her away from the sleeping Alucard and looked at her neck, she wore a Rosario that her mother and father had created and she looked like Akasha. After the incident with Alucard, Dante had to leave Moka and went in search for Akua and whoever she was working for, he never found her. He gave up on his search and went to find Moka, but when he saw her, she had forgotten about him and the incident with Alucard. He was happy for her and left her to her own stuff. 7 years later, Dante went to Yokai Academy to teach, on the way he met Moka Akashiya, she didn't remeber him and she rode off, dropping her diary. Dante took her diary and gave it back to her, upon that he met Tsukune Aono, he walked with them into the school, not telling them what he was and why he was here. When he started to teach them on Human studies, he was watching over Moka and also Tsukune he met Kurumu, she attacked him and the other two but Moka defeated her by using her inner form, but Tsukune saved her and Dante just made sure none of them killed each other. Dante has been there for Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono , Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Toujo, Mizore Shirayuki, Kokoa Shuzen and many more. Present times. Dante created an Agency call the Human Protection Agency (HPA), and made Yukari Sendo the director of it, and making Dante the one who would go and exterminate any monster that would threaten the human world. Dante went to take out a group similar to Fairy Tale but was captured by them adn tortured for two years. Yukari found out where he was and with a squad of HPA soldiers, she went and saved him, Dante's attitude changed and he became Yukari's faithful servant, but being under Yukari's orders, his friendship with everyone else started to tear apart. Dante was sent to a warehouse and to take out a group, he killed those who attacked him, he found the founder and saw that he had a hostage, a girl named Sera Victoria, Dante gave her a chose and she chose to be his servant and he shot her to get to the founder, he turned her into a vampire, she also became Yukari's bodyguard but also her friend. Dante was to take Yukari to Tsukune and Moka's mansion (which Dante paid for), his friendship with everyone else was torn apart, especially Kurumu Kurono.Hhe stayed out of their way but couldn't get away from Kurumu, because she left him and went for another man, Dante got away, but she still hates him, Kurumu's boyfriend was a Earth Elemental Demon that was Dante old enemy named Greed, Dante and Greed fought each other, Dante consumed Greed and found out that Fairy Tale was behind the attack, he also found out that they were up to something, something to do with him. Dante later found out that Fairy Tale was to bring back the Demons that Dante had sealed in a portal, Dante went to a Fairy Tale base and fought against an old former Fairy Tale Akua Shuzen, Dante was ambushed by Kahlua Shuzen as well, Dante was captured and crucified again. Dante was tortured as they wanted him to tell them where the location of the portals gate was, Dante let them torture him but didn't tell them where it is. Dante was to be saved by Yukari, Sera Victoria and everyone else, but were captured in the process, Dante escaped and ran into Tsukune and Kurumu, he told them to get out and that it was his fight only, Dante found weapons and went to a hanger and found a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, he also found Sera injuried, Dante took her with him and he flew the jet out into the human world, Dante then flew it into a tunnel destroying some of the jet, he drove it into Mizore's home and went into the entrance and ejected Sera out and Dante crashed into the entrance and recovered from the crash, Sera caught up with him and they made their way into the entrance and saw that everyone was captured, Dante handed Sera a RPG and made his way down to where Fairy Tale had everyone hostage, Dante fought against Akua and Kahlua and freeing the rest at the same time. Akua cut Dante's hand and when a drop of his blood hit the ground, the portal opened and all the Demons Dante had trapped came out, including Lucifer, Dante was ready to fight him but he told Dante that they are only back to fo one thing, kill Dante. Dante is thrown around the place being cut by them and stabbed, Lucifer was about to kill Dante when an annoying vampire named Roy Solomon comes in with Claudia and saves him, but are killed trying to save him, Dante turns into his Demon form and kills all the Demons and finishes off Lucifer, Dante takes Claudia's body and buries it at his home near Yokai Academy, Dante gets back with everyone and they arrest Akua and Kahlua Shuzen, locking them in a HPA cell that drains their powers, making them human and unable to escape. Relations Moka Akashiya Dante's relation with Moka is close, Moka considers Dante as an older brother, Dante see's her as an younger sister. When Moka turned 10, Dante had bought her a fire ring, that protects her from it, but when Akasha Bloodriver told Dante about Moka's powers and about how she is also connected to Alucard, Dante agreed to give Moka the Rosary but asked what was going to happen to Moka after having the Rosary on, after being told that she was being sent away, Dante get upset with this and tries to disagree but Akasha tells him that he would have to takecare of her. After the events with Alucard and Akasha's disappearance, Dante left Moka alone at the orphanage till he was reunited with her at Yokai Academy and took care of her as her Godfather. Tsukune Aono Dante and Tsukune get along well together as they both want to protect Moka and the others. Dante was the first one to notice Tsukune being Human and kept it hidden from the others till Moka finds out, Tsukune would ask questions about Moka but Dante would only give little information about her as he wants to protect her and him from her past. Dante cares for Tsukune and knows that he is the only person that wouldn't harm Moka and that he is glad to be friends with him. Kurumu Kurono When Dante met Kurumu, he didn't know her and wasn't affected by her ability 'Charm', she never knew why till she and the others were told that he was a Demon, after that Dante started to care for Kurumu and had fallen for her, but kept it secret till the battle against Fairytale and Alucard when Dante is fighting Alucard and has a choice to sacrifice himself or to let the others get killed by Alucard and let the Humans die, Tsukune yells at Dante to keep fighting, but Dante tells him to tell Kurumu that he's going to miss her, this is when he shows his love for her and he and Alucard both fall into the ocean disappearing. Akasha Bloodriver Dante first met Bloodriver when she was fighting a monster in a city, Dante fights and kills the monster, but Bloodrier fights Dante but are stopped by Touhou and Tenmei. Years later Bloodriver and the other two are fighting a monster but are being thrown around, Dante saves them and offers them to train them in order to stop being beaten around, they agree and they go away to a cave Dante has been hiding in. Dante and Bloodriver's relation comes close as they both train together and soon become partners till he had to leave them in order to stop a escaped Demon from destroying the Human race. The fight had been going for months Dante and Bloodriver's relations came to its end as did the fight, after fighting Dante came back and Bloodriver tells him that she had moved and on that Dante should too, he does but they remain friends and stay together. Abilities Dante is a Demon, he is the strongest monster known, he has mulitpy abilities, these include: Strength Dante has super strength, Vampires know that Demons have more strength than them but other monster believe that their strength is the same as Vampires. Dante can hold objects heavier than him one of these is a entire war carrier. Devil Trigger Like all Demons, they have a Demon Form, Dante's one is generated through his weapons, and depending on the weapons the form will change (Similar to Dante in DMC 3 when he changes weapons), But Dante can't use it as he wears a ring that stores his Demon Form but always him to use the powers for it such as ultimate strength and speed. Speed Dante moves at lightning speed, he moves faster than a Vampire but much faster when using his Demon Form, he will use this in fights if he is fighting enemies if they are using fast attacks such as Werewolves and Vampires, as well as Demons. Elements and Powers Being a Demon, he can Master every single Element and Power. Dante will mostly use Fire but unlike most Demons who use Fire or Elemental Demons, Dante's flames are purple, this is due to his powers being stored as well as he has changed from the Demon ways and turned to defend the Human Race. Dante uses the other Elements and Powers depending on his enemies. Weapons Master Dante uses different weapons, from knives to battleaxes, from two shot pistols to a cannon, he can put his powers into his weapon, for example, his can charge shot his Desert Eagles and can destroy and entire skyscraper. Trivia - Dante from the DMC series looks similar to Dante Kral as well as their attitudes, although they have different coloured eyes. - Dante's sword Gilgamesh is carved from Demons bone, its name comes from the demi-god Gilgamesh who was a king and central character from Epic of Gilgamesh. - Dante's three siblings are Claudia Kral, Isaac Kral and Cole Kral (this is the order of age though Dante is the oldest).